I Know, and I want you to forgive me
by Conejo-ninja
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki una simple chica con una vida normal que se ha enamorado del chico que siempre se desmayaba cuando ella le hablaba a él. Ahora las cosas se han complicado al saber que Hinata Hyuuga tiene una prometida verdaderamente hermosa. Teniendo en cuenta que el Hyuuga está enamorado de ella, deberá arriesgar todo por él antes de que ese día suceda. [Sex change, Naruhina]
1. Complicaciones de amor

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, ''Señorita del conejo-sama''.

#Espero que les guste el pequeño prólogo, un saludo hacia todos ustedes que están leyendo.

**Advertencia: **#Sexchange [Cambio de sexo a todos los personajes] **Universo alterno.**

**© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me.~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé, y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, complicaciones de amor.**_

.

.

.

''El tiempo se acaba y tu lo sabes, Naruko-chan''.

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste hace unos segundos? repite nuevamente eso—Menciono en un susurro su compañero de clase de cabellos rosados, su amiga azabache suspiro colocando sus manos en sus caderas, la rubia sonreía con nerviosidad por lo que había dicho minutos anteriores, los tres compañeros en la misma clase solos por que la mayoría de sus otros compañeros se encontraban en descanso posiblemente comiendo y platicando con sus amigos, el rosado parpadeo impresionado moviendo sus manos en el aire emocionado.

—¡Te dije que no lo iba a repetir nuevamente, Sakurano-kun!—Lo apunto con su dedo indice, cerrando sus ojos azules y apretando su mandíbula, sintiendo el ambiente un poco extraño a su alrededor posiblemente por la comida que comió hace horas—Pe-pero, me gusta Hinata—Murmuro inflando sus cachete con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas jugando con sus dedos indices por lo avergonzada que se encontraba provocando un grito a todo pulmón en el compañero de cabellos rosados.

—Jamás me imagine Naruko-dobe enamorada de un chico totalmente diferente a ella—Dijo con voz seca la de cabellos oscuros cruzando sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos completamente oscuros para luego suspirar, sentada en su asiento desde hace unos meses después de entrar al tercer grado de preparatoria, su amiga rubia balbuceo un par de cosas incontenibles pero compresibles, ella enamorada por primera vez por alguien más completamente diferente a ella.

—¡Necesitas decirle a Hinata, él comprenderá tus sentimientos es buen chico, si no lo haces ahora otra chica se lo llevara!—Advirtió golpeando el hombro de su amiga Naruko que se ruborizaba más, la azabache asintió a las palabras concuerdas de Sakurano—Hasta Sasukenai comprende la situación, confiamos en ti—Coloco sus manos en los hombros rígidos de la rubia que se mordía el inferior de su labio—¡Ya me imagino las expresiones que tomaran Kushino-san y Minako-san, son tan adorables cuando se trata de su única hija enamorada!—Apretó los cachetes inflados de su compañera que gritaba de dolor por la fuerza que empleo.

—Por primera vez me siento feliz por esto pero... ¿Qué pasaría si él me dijera que no a mis sentimientos?—Pregunto solloza cruzando sus brazos sintiendo la fría brisa matutina del día además mirando las caras de sus compañeros que expresaban igualmente dolor por su pregunta realista—El últimamente se ha comportado de una manera diferente conmigo, hasta la aliento de perro dice lo mismo—Musito llorando dramáticamente, sus dos coletas largas se volvían onduladas a las puntas, sus extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y sus azules ojos le daban un look hermoso, además de ser una de las chicas más populares del instituto con club de fans.

—Es cierto, he visto al Hyuuga desinteresado como si nada le importara ahora, revisa su celular en clases eso claramente está prohibido pero a el no le importa, es extraño, los Hyuugas son conocidos por respetar las reglas—Dijo Sasukenai en un suspiro observando a su amiga que arqueaba una ceja.

* * *

><p><em>~Flash back~<em>

_Kasashi Hatake la profesora de literatura escribía en la pizarra pero sin dejar de mirar su libro favorito claramente riendo por alguna escenas de clase para adultos, sus alumnos de la clase 3-G conversaban en murmullos y alguno que otro escribiendo lo que la profesora anotaba con base a la clase pero uno en particular no estaba haciendo ninguno de los dos, ni conversando ni escribiendo, si no revisando su celular la bandeja de entrada para checar si le habían llegado mensajes de una persona en particular. Hinata Hyuuga el nombre del chico._

—_¿Ahora que sucede, por qué no me llamas?_—Se pregunto en un susurro suspirando luego en el acto, Sasukenai se sentaba a lado de él cuando la clase de literatura se trataba lo cual le gustaba por la vista de la ventana, lo miro un poco curioso por la manera que menciono eso. Hinata lo miro con el ceño fruncido presente—_¿Se te ofrece algo, Uchiha-san?_—Pregunto suspirando apretando el aparato en sus manos.

—_Tsk, no_—Con voz seca dijo, volviendo su vista a la pizarra.

* * *

><p>—Hinata cada cinco minutos siempre estas revisando tu celular, ¿Esperas una llamada de tu mamá o de quien?—Pregunto su amiga dando un mordisco a su pan de mermelada, el Hyuuga negó con la cabeza riendo levemente lo cual le preocupo a sus dos amigas presentes en ese momento—Hinata desde hace dos meses... has cambiado mucho, ¿sucede algo en tu familia?—Cuestiono preocupada, soltando su pan cubierto de mermelada, sus ojos negros profundos se apagaban por la preocupación que sentía claramente.<p>

—No es eso Kiba-chan—Menciono sonriendo perfectamente, su otra amiga que en esos momentos se encontraba en total silencio se ajusto sus lentes oscuros mientras dejaba su libreta al suelo—Es solo que... no puedo decir lo siento—Se paro del suelo, con sus ojos perlados cristalinos cargando sus cosas para regresar al salón y dejarlas, corrió frenético para no preocupar más en sus amigas.

—Esto es extraño, algo le sucede lo presiento en mi sangre—Musito Shinoi guardando su almuerzo en su bolsa, su amiga de cabellos castaños asintió a sus palabras apretando el pan—¿Me acompañas?—Pregunto la chica a su amiga Kiba.

—¿A dónde?.

—Al país de narnia para dejar estas cosas allá—Sarcástica menciono golpeando la cabeza de la morena—¡A dejar las cosas y desde luego acompañar a Hinata y preguntar nuevamente que le sucede!—Comento ajustando nuevamente sus gafas.

.

.

.

—La juventud puede significar miles de cosas pero... ¡¿Por qué no nos puedes decir que está pasando?!, escuchamos por Hiani-sama la platica entre la relación de tu primo y con otra chica de apellido extraño—Pregunto una chica de cabellos negros en forma de hongo, lloriqueando de manera dramática, agitando por los hombros a su amiga de cabellos largos castaños que bufaba molesta por la actitud infantil de ella.

—Lee, te estas metiendo en la vida privada de la familia de Neji—Golpeo en la cabeza a su amiga con su puño, los ojos marrones miraban de mala manera a la chica que lloriqueaba—Pero, ¿Quién es Toneri?—Pregunto riendo nerviosamente, haciendo enojar a la otra dama.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio, es la prometida de Hinata-sama ellos están comprometidos desde que son niños pero hasta ahora se han puesto de acuerdo para llevar la ceremonia de boda,... y ustedes no están invitados, ¿comprenden?, solamente para familiares principales—Advirtió cruzando sus brazos, entrecerrando su mirada perlada para caminar a la clase de karate del instituto.

Un rubio de ojos celestes pálidos pasaba con sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón de deportes, caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que escucho sin querer la conversación del trío de cuarto grado del instituto, sonrió de medio lado—Con que... el querido Hinata tiene novia ¡Esta es la noticia del año, o mejor dicho de los próximos cinco meses!—Exclamo corriendo para decirle al primer amigo que se encontraría y para su suerte lo encontró en menos de una vuelta.

Naruko Uzumaki balbuceando groserías sin sentido alguno platicando con su mejor amiga Sasukenai, ellas serían las primeras en escuchar la noticia.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back.<em>

_Su cabello corto de color azul se meneaba al mismo ritmo del viento, su expresiva cara con un rubor lo adornaba perfectamente mientras se sorprendía con tal revelación que su madre principal le hacía._

—_Ella será tu prometida, Hinata ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer tu vida más sencilla de no buscar a una chica que no sea digna para el clan Hyuuga, conoces a Toneri-san desde pequeños, han aprendido quererse mutuamente y cuidarse no hay otra persona mejor que ella._

—_¡¿Pero madre?!_—_Intento decir algo para intermediar el asunto, su madre frunció el ceño._—_De acuerdo madre, como usted desee lo cumpliré_—_Menciono chasqueando la lengua._

* * *

><p>Soy un debil, ¡Ahora que haré... Naruko-chan!.<p> 


	2. La prometida del Hyuuga

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja.

#Gracias a las pocas personas que empezaron a leer está historia que de seguro será de total de su agrado, _gracias chicos y chicas._

**Advertencia: **#Sexchange [Cambio de sexo a todos los personajes] **Universo alterno.**

**© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me.~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé, y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, la prometida del Hyuuga.**_

.

.

.

Sakurano caminaba con rapidez a la entrada de la cafetería que el instituto contaba para comprar comida indispensable y regresar a su salón antes de que el timbre sonara, aprovechando que todavía quedaban diez minutos de descanso chillo de la emoción por ver que solamente unas cuantas personas estaban comprando finalmente no haría absurdas filas grandes para comprar algo que probablemente ya no podías encontrar. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones por pensar en sus dos amigas que igualmente se encontrarían hambrientas por no salir el modulo por una pequeña broma que le hicieron a la profesora de literatura, esconder su amado libro por escasos segundos.

—Am—Susurro colocando un dedo en su labio inferior mirando la barra de opciones de comida de la cafetería, desde luego su estomago vibro por la falta de proteínas de su cuerpo—¿Qué cosas les gustara a Naruko y a Sasukenai-san?—Se pregunto en un murmuro viendo como la persona encargada de la cafetería esperaba las ordenes—Un batido de cerezas, y panes de mermelada por favor—Pidió alzando un poco la voz de lo hambriento que estaba, finalmente comería un poco para continuar con sus estudios y con la practica de baloncesto al medio día.

—¡Sakurano-san buenos días!—Exclamo alzando su mano en el aire ruborizada por encontrar al chico de cabellos rosados en el mismo lugar que ella, la afamada chica del Karate Rock Lee con sus ojos negros brillantes por ver al adorado Sakurano dando un pequeño mordisco al pan de mermelada, el chico le saludo igualmente pero sin gritar para no aturdir a los encargados de la tienda.

—No grites tan fuerte Lee—Suspiro agotador su acompañante mirando de mala gana a la chica de cabello en forma de hongo que brincaba de la emoción—Buenos días Sakurano, ¿Cómo estas?—Pregunto sonriendo colocando sus manos en su cintura viendo fijamente los ojos verdes del chico—Te ves feliz acaso...¿Tienes algún progreso con Sasukenai?—Sonrió más pero de otra manera que le ocasiono un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del Haruno que negaba con la cabeza.

—No—Dijo mordiendo nuevamente su pan de mermelada manchando su labio superior de mermelada de uva—Lo que pasa es que Naruko se ha enamorado de una persona que tu y yo conocemos muy bien—Menciono apretando su pan imaginándose incluso una pequeña boda entre Naruko y Hinata en años más, el castaño arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía incrédulo por esas palabras ''enamorado'' tal vez es ahora que la rubia famosa por salvar el nombre del Instituto Konoha del grupo femenil Akatsuki se enamorara por primera vez realmente.

—¡¿Enserio, Naruko-chan enamorada de quien?!—Se emociono Lee agitando el cuerpo de Sakurano rápidamente, la emoción representada en los ojos negros profundos de la chica de apellido Rock era inmenso.

—Lee deja de una buena vez al pobre de Sakurano—Ordeno frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mirando fijamente y de forma acusador a la chica que dejaba poco a poco a un mareado Sakurano—Es una sorpresa me alegro por ella finalmente consiguió ese sentimiento que verdaderamente es hermoso en muchos sentidos, ¿Y de quien se ha enamorado la señorita?—Rió levemente pero feliz por ella.

Sakurano sonrió igualmente con Lee, finalmente su mejor amiga se ha interesado en un chico que vale la pena y demasiado—No vayan de chismosos por toda la preparatoria y te lo digo a ti Lee-san—Una media sonrisa se instaló en Lee dando oportunidad de continuar—El afortunado es Hinata Hyuuga—Reveló cruzando sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos verdes y asintiendo pero un silencio se apodero de la cafetería. En menos de dos segundos los volvió a abrir para ver que Tenten y Lee se miraban fijamente con una mueca de dolor en sus rostros agachando su par de miradas para ver el suelo—¿Qué sucede, dije algo malo?—Pregunto preocupado mirando al par de mayores que asentían luego.

—No es eso—Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh, y entonces que sucede?.

—No podemos decirlo lo prometimos a Nejiei hace rato.

—¿Decir que o que?,

Par de miradas se dieron fugaces entre Tenten y Lee pensando en decir o no al chico que se encontraba feliz hacia su amiga por enamorarse pero no iban a soportar ver a Naruko llorar por un chico que le hiciera llorar pero Hinata no era así, el aceptaría sus sentimientos por que él sentía lo mismo pero después de escuchar lo que la misma Hyuuga menciono momentos anteriores se negaban que los sentimientos del Hyuuga principal habían cambiado rotundamente hacia la Uzumaki ganadora.

* * *

><p>Hinata regresaba de dejar sus cosas al salón de clase para guardarlas más tarde, su celular colocando en bolso del pantalón sonó repentinamente lo cual el azabache se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo temblando de horror de las posibles de personas quienes podían ser, metió su mano al bolso para sacar el aparto dando un suspiro grande. ¡Finalmente la llamada que tanto esperaba<p>

—¿Bueno?—Menciono en un susurro apretando sus ojos perlados, sonrió ampliamente por escuchar la dulce voz de su hermano menor en el teléfono—Hanobi, ¿Te encuentras bien, que sucedió dime?—Pregunto preocupado soltando otro suspiro sentándose en la silla del profesor, manteniendo una linda sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Tranquilo Hinata-niisama—Dijo riendo levemente por su hermano mayor preocupado por él—Lamento por no contestarte en las cinco horas que estuviste marcando como loco—Añadió—Pero estoy bien llegue al internado que tanto te he hablado espero que me visites pronto, conocí a una chica maniática creo que se llama Konohama, esa chica es una tonta sin sentido del humor—Bufo molesto escuchando a su hermano reír.

—Solamente te mandaba miles de mensajes de voz para preguntar como estabas pero escucho que estas de maravilla y con fans alrededor tuyo con cinco minutos estando allí, cuídate Hanobi—Menciono sollozando igualmente se escuchaba por parte del castaño menor—Te quiero y sabes que mucho—Agrego llorando.

—¡No llores que me harás llorar nii-sama, pronto nos volveremos a ver!—Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, Hinata sonrió—Y... no fue tu culpa hermano por que me hayan mandado lejos de casa—Colgó sin dejar otra palabra en la conversación.

* * *

><p>Inoshin Yamanaka el chico más popular del instituto intentando perseguir a la par de amigas que escaparon al ser nombradas repentinamente, Naruko y Sasukenai si corrían rápido para ser chicas un poco chaparras, bueno, Naruko si era chaparra excepto Sasukenai quien era más alta que un chico promedio como Tenten, el rubio de ojos celestes pálidos captaba la atención de la mayoría de sus compañeras y en especial de una que anotaba en su libreta ideas para dibujar su próxima obra de arte.<p>

—Hola nena, me llamo Inoshin pero todos me dicen Ino-sama—Dijo en tono seductor rodeando su brazo en los hombros de la chica que arqueaba una ceja—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Agrego una pregunta a la ''conversación''.

—Mm—Susurro la azabache sin demostrar un sonrojo anotando en su libreta, Inoshin abrió ligeramente su boca—Esto será un apoyo a mi próxima obra de arte que dibujare, creo que la titulare **El chico de poco cerebro**—Dijo caminando dejando impresionado al rubio con la boca más abierta.

—¡Imposible nadie se resiste a mis encantos!—Sorprendido dijo el rubio riendo un poco, sonriendo de medio lado—Esa chica si es interesante, me pregunto como se llamara esa azabache candente.

—Inoshin tus pensamientos son muy pervertidos... problemático—Dijo observando acusadora al chico que reía orgulloso de ser un pervertido.

—Por favor Shikamara, ¡Vive la vida!—Exclamo subiendo sus manos en el aire, corriendo para seguir a la chica rara del arte—¡Nos vemos en clases!.

.

.

.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó por todo el instituto anunciando el último periodo de clases del día alarmando a todos los alumnos que llegarían tarde para terminar de una buena vez las clases e irse a sus casas para descansar, estudiar o simplemente pasar una tarde con sus amigas. Después de saber la cruda realidad por parte de los mayores de edad Tenten y Lee, Sakurano no había comido de la preocupación por intentar pensar buenas palabras para decirle a su mejor amiga lo que estaba pasando y cerca de los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer.

¿Por qué Hinata no había dicho nada acerca de su novia? se preguntaba en un susurro el Haruno tirando papeleo de su casillero al bote de basura de un lado, sus ojos jade totalmente apagados por la tristeza de su alma—Naruko, ¿Podrás resistir esto?—Se pregunto nuevamente suspirando cansado tirando una bola de papel de color morado pero no cayendo en el cesto de basura.

Sasukenai había escapado de las garras de la Uzumaki para salir un tiempo a solas para respirar aire fresco y tibio claramente tenían mismas clases con el Hyuuga por lo tanto la rubia sentía vergüenza al estar a solas con él en el mismo salón, sus demás compañeras y compañeros no regresaron por lo tanto pensando, la profesora de matemáticas no llego. Al dar la vuelta para su casillero y recoger sus cosas como celular fijo su vista negra en Sakurano totalmente triste—¿Sakurano que te pasa?—Pregunto curiosa acercándose a su amiga escuchando un par de palabras que no comprendió.

—Nada, gracias por preocuparte Sasukenai-san pero si sucede algo malo... es sobre Naruko—Susurro cerrando con fuerza el casillero.

—¿Naruko, que le sucede a ella? a parte de ser una idiota sin remedio—Bostezo preocupada sentándose en el suelo, Sakurano imito el mismo gesto.

—Hinata... al parecer sus sentimientos no podrán ser aceptados—Mascullo mirando de repente los labios de la azabache que hacía una mueca en los labios.

—¿Qué sentimientos de Hinata?—Pregunto una desconocida, sus ojos celestes brillaban en medio de la poca luz que podía verse asustando un poco al par que platicaba. Sakurano se sonrojo por la desconocida, su cabello ondulado destellado con blanco y azul ¿medio raro?, alta y de tez blanca casi pálida haciendo competencia a la misma nieve del otoño.

—Tsk, raras a la vista—Musito enojada Sasukenai levantándose del suelo acto seguido sacudiendo su falda—¿Tu quien eres?.

La chica desconocida frunció su ceño ante el comentario de la azabache.

* * *

><p>En el salón de clases, Hinata Hyuuga y Naruko Uzumaki se encontraban completamente solos esperando a sus demás compañeros de clase y a la profesora, escuchando solamente el silencio rotundo. Naruko tenía vergüenza, su oportunidad se encontraba ahora, su chico enfrente de ella mirando el paisaje de la ventana era ahora o nunca pero notaba algo diferente en el Hyuuga como si... nada le importara ahora pero rastro de como si estuviera llorando minutos anteriores, veía la nariz de él roja.<p>

—Hinata—Dijo en una sola palabra tocando el hombro del chico notando que el cabello del chico creció de maravilla ahora siendo largo pero atado en una coleta baja, el chico volteo su vista hacia atrás—Últimamente estas más callado de lo normal y aunque no hablemos muy seguido cuando quiero hablarte siempre me ignoras, como si fueses Sasukenai-teme esa maldita Uchiha—Murmuro molesta inflando sus cachetes haciendo una bella sonrisa en esas facciones que tanto le encantaban.

—No es nada malo Naruko-chan, ¿en verdad he cambiado, he?—Dio un pequeño suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos perlados.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió de una patada, viendo que una chica de cabellos negros caía al suelo con sangre en sus labios por una patada que le dieron antes de entrar, Naruko abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¡Su mejor amiga estaba peleando contra alguien... Sasukenai estaba perdiendo!, Hinata observaba queriendo separar la batalla pero viendo que Sakurano-san recogió a la azabache en brazos por ser herida.

—Sasukenai-teme, ¿Por qué estas golpeada así?—Pregunto alarmada mostrando interés en su amiga que bufaba molesta—Sakurano-san ¿Qué sucede?.

—¡Maldita me has lastimado!—Grito la misma desconocida con marcas en sus brazos, su ojos totalmente morado por ser golpeada miles de veces por la azabache, el cabello ondulado cortado a la mitad, Hinata abrió sus ojos al igual que sus labios.

—Eres una mocosa has lastimado a mi mejor amiga y no te lo perdonare ante nada—Sacudió su mano hacia la derecha la rubia acariciando los mechones negros de la Uchiha herida.

—Toneri...—Susurro deteniendo el brazo de Naruko el cual lo utilizaría para golpear a la albina—¡Naruko-chan detente no la toques!—Intervino de golpe, sujetando con fuerza la mano derecha de la rubia lastimando un poco sin pensarlo—Toneri ¿Te encuentras bien?—Interrogo preocupado sujetando por la cintura a la chica que asentía con la cabeza.

—S-Sí, me duele mi ojo—Oculto tu ojo dañado para no preocupar a su ''amigo'' el Hyuuga pero miro esos ojos llenos de ternura que él solamente podía poseer y esa timidez.

—Hinata dime ¿Quién es esa salvaje?—Apunto acusadoramente a la chica mencionada que gruñía molesta por lo sucedido, Hinata frunció el ceño principalmente por que estaba completamente enojado, nadie golpeaba a su amiga. Sakurano esperaba una respuesta y aún mejor con Sasukenai en sus brazos. Naruko cruzo sus brazos enojada mientras veía con burla a la Uchiha por perder una pelea.

—¿Salvaje? ¡Ella no es una salvaje discúlpate con ella!—Exclamo enojado por primera vez el Hyuuga apretando sus puños sorprendiendo al trío—Ella es mi novia—Revelo mirando a los ojos azules de Naruko.

**Continuara**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>#Efectivamente habrá más parejas alrededor de que la historia trascurra, si me preguntaras que parejas... Pues la que si son cannon :v. Harley quinn Uchiha.<strong>

**#Si, Hinata es muy lindo 7u7. Mhialove02.**

**#Esa ino siempre será chistosa, un enorme saludo y si nos hemos visto en Facebook espero tus reviews. Nova por siempre.**


	3. Condiciones no favorables

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja.

#**Me carcajee con sus reviews todos con una buena opinión ¡Nos leemos en una semana! si subiré otro capítulo por que tengo que organizar cosas para la secundaria ToooT, Good night. **

**Advertencia: **#Sexchange [Cambio de sexo a todos los personajes] **Universo alterno.**

**© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me.~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé, y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, condiciones no favorables.**_

.

.

.

Escuchabas los gritos de las personas que pedían ayuda en la película que tus padres estaban viendo una noche de familia en sábado mientras tu te quedabas encerrada en tu habitación solamente observando tu celular esperando una pequeña esperanza de que él te marcara para explicar detenidamente las cosas que pasaron la semana pasada, la luz de la habitación totalmente apagada, los relámpagos golpeaban la ciudad con fuerza al igual que la lluvia, diste un profundo suspiro al levantarse del suelo frío que siempre te acompañaba cuando pensabas al igual que ese zorro de peluche que tu padre te regalo el mes pasado en conjunto de un nuevo celular por que el anterior se te cayó en el retrete del baño de damas de la preparatoria.

—Desde una semana el no me ha dirigido ninguna palabra... ni siquiera un minúsculo sonido—Susurro apenada abrazando el zorro de peluche y añadiendo una mirada llena de tristeza a la luna que resplandecía al máximo esplendor—La luna me recuerda sus bellos ojos—Sonrió de medio lado acomodando su peluche en su cama, yendo a la ventana para abrirla totalmente apoyando sus codos en el soporte de la ventana contemplando la luna—Si Sasukenai-teme me viera de esta manera me diría sermones amargados y Sakurano posiblemente iría a la casa de Hinata para pedir explicaciones—Ligeramente la puerta se abrió, ojos violetas se vieron en el pequeño pedazo viendo a la rubia pensativa.

—Hija prepare la cena, baja o el ramen se enfriará y tendrás problemas en el baño—Menciono preocupado el padre abriendo totalmente la puerta, sus ojos violetas buscaban el pequeño botón para prender las luces de la habitación golpeándose su pierna derecha con una caja metálica rendida en el suelo—¡Oye Naruko acomoda bien tus cosas que un día de estos no tendré pierna!—Regaño con una sonrisa en sus facciones encontrando su objetivo, al prender la dichosa luz sus ojos violetas se abrieron enormemente por el desastre de la recamara, la ropa tirada en el suelo, los audífonos del celular en el retrete, tazones de ramen regados en la cama de su hija—A que me lleva la...—Miro a su hija que solamente se limitaba a mirar la luna, el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos—Realmente no dejas de pensar en ese chico Hyuuga ¿eh Naruko?—Rió suavemente, su hija volteo sorprendida.

—¿Tú como sabes de él?—Pregunto girando para quedar frente en frente con el pelirrojo que guiñaba el ojo—Acaso.. ¡¿Me espías padre?!—Interrogo sorprendida agitando a Kushino por los hombros, después de unas cuantas agitaciones él negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente—Menciono sentándose en la cama—Sakurano me lo platico todo al igual que Sasukenai—Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito fuertemente golpeando con su palma de la mano—Juro que esa Uchiha me las pagara profundamente—Rió maléfica—_La dejare sin ropa interior en clases de deportes_—Pensó asintiendo a sus pensamientos.

—Bueno Sakurano me lo dijo por que realmente esta preocupado por ti, quería más información y le pregunte a Sasukenai pero no me quiso decir nada y fue más acoso que nada para que ella soltara la sopa.

Una cara de suspiro traspaso en Naruko sospechaba algo así pero no creía a su padre capaz de hacer algo así... realmente sí... pero que no se pasara de acoso, un día de estos llevarían al Uzumaki mayor a la cárcel si seguía de esa manera.

—Padre debes de dejar de acosar a personas... eso no está bien—Ordeno entrecerrando su mirada azulina apuntando al pelirrojo que soltaba un par de carcajadas.

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama sonriendo de medio lado acariciando los cabellos propios de su hija la cual mantenía su cabello suelto sin esos peculiares dos coletas que tanto gustaba poner—Lucha por tus sueños Naruko y no dejes que un muchacho te cambie—Le susurro entregando un beso en la frente a la rubia—Estaré con tu madre creo que se durmió con las palomitas en la cara, recuerda Naruko nuestra charla de padre e hija, espero que tu madre haga algo similar pero... dulces sueños y come antes de dormir.

Naruko coloco una bella sonrisa en sus labios, riendo por la pequeña conversación que tuvo con padre raro.

* * *

><p>En el parque el par de amigos considerados paseaban con una mueca en sus labios pensando en una solución a los problemas amorosos de su querida mejor amiga, la azabache miraba la luna igualmente que el Haruno.<p>

Sakurano ocultaba su sonrojo con su propia bufanda morada dando pequeñas miradas fugaces a la azabache que se quedaba tranquila caminando en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga mientras él iba con su amigo rubio que últimamente se la pasaba acosando a una pelinegra media rara.

—¿Enserio irás con ese Yamanaka a conversar no es así?—Pregunto de repente Sasukenai girando su cabeza a la derecha donde su amigo caminaba en silencio lo cual se sonrojo por aquellos ojos negros tan penetrantes.

—Sí—Dijo cortante apretando sus puños ligeramente—Me trae desquiciado toda la semana con un tema de chicas, al parecer se ha enamorado de una chica que es la mejor en la clase de arte—Añadió metiendo sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón escuchando un gruñido por parte de la chica—Hasta me ha pedido espiarla en pequeños momentos del descanso o cuando me toca la clase de arte... esa chica tiene problemas mentales, no sonríe ni ríe ni llora, ¿Estará bien de su cabeza?—Se pregunto en un murmuro lo último provocando una media sonrisa en las facciones de Sasukenai.

—Esa es más rara que esa tal Toneri que me dio una paliza que nunca olvidaré—Apunto su nariz la cual tenía una bendita de hellow kitty en ella, Sakurano rió—Y lo peor de todo fue que en la farmacia no había otras que no sea de esta estúpida gata que me cae mal—Frunció el ceño molesta, apretando su falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color azul profundo, una blusa de manga larga blanca con el sello de su familia impregnado en ella, botas negras que le llegaban antes de la rodilla y una pequeña chaqueta de cuero totalmente su cabello recogido en una coleta.

—Te ves ruda con toda esa ropa pero con la bendita de hellow kitty espantaras a todo tipo de rudos—Agrego burlón colocando su mano en el cabello negro de la chica sintiendo una mirada asesina por su parte—Es broma Sasukenai-san—Dijo mirándola con sus ojos verdes a los negros profundos de ella.

—Baboso—Bufo molesta yéndose enojada dejando confundido al Haruno.

—¡Oye espérame Sasukenai-san!.

—No, ¡No quiero vete con ese Yamanaka!.

Sakurano suspiro derrotado jamás su amiga dejaría esa personalidad ni aunque fuera chico.

* * *

><p>—Oh—Musito relajada cerrando su libro al encontrar con su vista negra al Yamanaka escondido entre las plantas observándola a ella—Creo que llamare a la policía si esto sigue así—Susurro poniendo sus labios en el cristal de vaso bebiendo la malteada de mango que tanto le encantaba, Inoshin suspiro enamorado al ver cada movimiento por parte de la artista.<p>

Inoshin Yamanaka el chico más popular de la preparatoria escondiéndose para ver a la única chica, bueno segunda que no le hace caso a sus halagos o encantos como el decía, los empleados del establecimiento murmuraban entre ellos señalando al chico entre las plantas—Parezco un enfermo mental espiando de esta manera—Murmuro muy apenas sintiendo un dolor de estomago por la falta de comida—Pero por el amor gano lo que sea—Apretó su puño en el aire, sus ojos celestes pálidos brillaban orgullosos por las palabras mencionadas.

Shikamara y su mejor amiga Choujina se encontraban sentadas en unas mesas un poco alejadas escuchando la música del establecimiento además de estar pidiendo comida para cenar después de un día agotador revisando exámenes que su profesora Asumakei les dio. La azabache sonrió apenas por un comentario de la castaña que masticaba su chicle, a lo tanto volteo para ver a la entrada mirando detenidamente cabellos dorados escondidos en la planta.

—¿Eh, que es eso?—Pregunto apuntando a la planta a la camarera que pasaba justo para dejar sus ordenes.

—¿Eso?—Miro los cabellos dorados—No lo sé gracias por decir que iré a revisar si no es nada peligroso para los clientes—Se marcho sonriente.

—Espero que sea un animal extraviado—Menciono Choujina feliz mirando su hamburguesa recién preparada.

Shikamara veía como la mesera gritaba asustada sacando a Inoshin por los cabellos del establecimiento—No, es un tonto acosador de nombre Inoshin Yamanaka ese torpe ¿Qué esta planeando?.

—Oh, tal vez este espiando a Saile-san—Opino mordiendo la hamburguesa, la Nara arqueo una ceja—Saile-san es una chica de mi clase de arte la mejor diría yo pero tiene cualidades no gratas.

—¿Cualidades?.

—Sí es muy directa.

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial, Hinata Hyuuga era el centro de atención con miradas acusadoras por sus consideradas fanáticas regañando a entredientes a la Otsutsuki que gritaba de emoción cuando veía peluches de miles de formas interesantes pareciendo a una niña pequeña al darle un premio, camino por la fuente de agua lo cual se sentó para descansar un poco para continuar con el paseo con su novia que brillaba de la emoción por las cosas interesantes que la ciudad Konoha contaba.<p>

—Realmente es muy bonita cuando se emociona—Murmuro ruborizado el chico mirando con asombro la calidez de esas sonrisas de Toneri—En un futuro me casare con ella, ¿seré bueno marido con ella?—Se pregunto agachando su mirada—¿Y si en un futuro no aprendo que quererla?.

**¡Ella es mi novia!**

**¿Salvaje?**

—Gracias—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa abrazando al chico por el cuello, los ojos celestes se entrecerraban acariciando con su mano izquierda el cabello del chico que se ruborizaba al extremo.

Las miradas de las fans del Hyuuga alrededor suyo pero ella no le interesaba nada excepto él.

—¿Gracias?—Pregunto volteando fijando su mirada perlada en los labios de Toneri cerca de los suyos, trago en grueso suplicando ante los dioses que nada malo sucediese.

—Sí—Menciono apoyando su nariz en el cabello azulado del muchacho que muy pronto se desmayaría—Por defenderme de tus compañeras de clase, fue muy lindo de tu parte todo lo que dijiste—Abrazo con más fuerza el cuello brotando un quejido en los labios de Hinata.

—¿Fui fuerte verdad?—Cuestiono sonriendo agarrando los brazos de ella, escucho una risita suave de ella—Toneri ¿Si quieres que esto suceda? a lo de... ¿nosotros?—Toneri parpadeó confusa dándose la vuelta para sentarse en las rodillas del chico.

—Am, fuiste fuerte, no esperaba nada de esto pero si nuestras madres quieren que suceda que nosotros seamos algo más que amigos por un gusto por mí, ¿Por qué no arriesgarnos? digo—Se ruborizo pegando su frente en la de él—No te vayas a desmayar—Advirtió riendo y él igual pero nerviosamente.

Kiba revisaba el ticket de una compra de ropa que compro hace minutos llevándose a la fuerza a su amiga Shinoi a casi arrastras pero al llegar a la fuente principal del centro comercial, sus ojos negros se abrieron impresionada, sacando su celular y tomando foto del momento. Hinata acariciaba la mejilla de la chica casi desmayada.

—¿Por qué estas tomando foto?—Pregunto arqueando una ceja la chica de cabellos oscuros ajustándose sus lentes negros.

—Quiero ver al mundo arder—Concluyo riendo.

—Crearas muchos problemas con esa foto si la mandas.

—¡¿Qué parte que quiero ver al mundo artes no comprendes?!

.

.

.

Después de recorrer veinte minutos de camino para llegar a la casa de la rubia, se acomodo su ropa para tocar con delicadeza la puerta de cristal esperando segundos incluso dos minutos para que finalmente le abrieran la puerta, haciendo una mueca de asco por encontrar un pelirrojo realmente conocido por ella misma.

—¡Sasukenai que bueno verte de nuevo!—Comento guiñando un ojo acercándose provocativa-mente a la Uchiha que asustaba estaba realmente—¿A qué has venido, a verme a mi o a la estúpida de mi prima?.

Naruko salio de la nada pateando a su primo para estrellarlo a la pared de la entrada—¡Naruko salvajemente aparece donde sea bebe!—Alzo un pulgar al aire provocando una pequeña risa en la azabache—Es muy molesto Karin, si sigues así no tendrás novia pequeño pelirrojo malvado ¡Regresa con mi tía y deja de molestar a Sasukenai-teme!—Agrego colocando una pierna en la cabeza del herido Uzumaki totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

Sasukenai dio una fugaz mirada al pelirrojo que se quería levantar pero no podía por el dolor de su columna, entro como si nada dejando su chaqueta en una mesa mirando a los padres de su amiga dormidos con la pantalla prendida en una película de romance ahora.

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué estas aquí?.

—Ni modo para violarte pervertida.

Un rubor cubrió las facciones de Naruko—¡No soy una pervertida!—Un chasqueo de lengua se escucho.

—Sí claro señorita.

**Una noche muy larga para las dos amigas.**


	4. El día de acoso

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja.

**#Primeramente bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de drogas-conejo-ninja me he tardado por una buena causa... o tal vez no tanto las cosas en la historia cambiaran un poco y próximamente se pondrá un poco ¿Yaoi? en este caso Yuri, mi mente no soportara tanta ****perfección de perversión suprema... ¿En que iba? Así, pues falta decir que... ¡Gaara-sama, Temari y Kankuro aparecerán próximamente! serán como rivales o yo que se.**

**_¡¿Enserio?!, leí un review que por cierto gracias pero comúnmente en Japón el nombre ''Hinata'' es para mujer o hombre eso no importa, y es demasiado tarde para cambiarle el nombre al personaje y igualmente te lo aclaro para Nejiei fue lo primero que se me ocurrió._**

**Advertencia: **#Sexchange [Cambio de sexo a todos los personajes] **Universo alterno **y lenguaje no apto para menores de edad o para sensibles que denuncian a fotos sepsis. **Posibles escenas ''Lime o lemmon''.**

**© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me.~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé, y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, Día de acoso.**_

.

.

.

Sasukenai Uchiha la hija menor de la familia Uchiha aguantaba toda clase de decepciones de su alrededor pero ver desesperada a su mejor amiga mordiendo la oreja derecha del zorro de peluche ya no soportaba, posiblemente aguantaba las burlas de su hermana mayor y los golpes de la frente, el cariño de su padre que diariamente le daba cuando esta iba a salir con sus amigas colocándole siempre una bufanda por si el frío por lo tanto a la Uchiha le molestaba pero más le molestaba era los lloriqueo que despertaba a los vecinos y que probablemente llamarían a la policía para calmar a la lunática de la Uzumaki pero los lloriqueo y gritos que estaba daba eran señales de asesinato o por lo menos eso interpretaba los vecinos.

—¡¿Puedes mierda callarte de una buena vez?!—Interrogo asqueada de los mocos que salían de la nariz de la rubia simplemente por sollozar media hora desde que ella llegó a la casa y esconderse del primo de ella era lo más primordial al entrar a la casa de los Uzumaki dominados por toda la cuadra ''Locos simpáticos''—Naruko me das tanta pena que te ayudare a resolver este lío—Suspiro derrotada sentándose en el borde de la cama pero sintiendo una almohada caer en su rostro—Creo que es un no—Se quito la almohada de su cara para colocarla en sus piernas haciendo señales con su mano para que la rubia terca se acostara en sus piernas.

—¡No me quieras consolar por que ando de patética!—Amenazo gruñendo la rubia sujetando a su peluche fuertemente, la Uchiha tuvo un ligero tic nervioso pero debía tranquilizarse para el bien de todos o ya no habrá más Naruko, contó hasta diez dando respiro profundos—Todos me odian... mejor me como un gusanito—Sollozo lloriqueando apretando el peluche—Tu mejor vete con Sakurano-kun... quiero sufrir en silencio y morir abrazada a Kyubi-chan—Un fuerte golpe se instaló en la cabeza de la rubia escuchando un quejido por parte de ella.

—Lo haría pero Sakurano está con el Yamanaka resolviendo problemas de acosamiento—Menciono mirándola fijamente apretando las mejillas de la rubia—¿Eres mi mejor amiga no es así? Te escuchare, aguantaré tu dolor por que no tengo nada más que haces...—Inflo sus mejillas—No es que te quiera ni nada de eso pero no quiero ver esa cara patética de nuevo—Se ruborizo leve.

—Tienes serios problemas... ¿No quieres ir al psicólogo y que te revisen adecuadamente?—Pregunto burlona la rubia apuntándola sintiendo la penetrante mirada asesina por Sasukenai Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sakurano Haruno buscaba con su vista jade al escandaloso de su amigo el cual le compartió maravillosos momentos felices y ejemplos de vida que a gracias el avanzo con un propósito en el futuro —Casarse con Sasukenai aunque lo tuviera que secuestrar a la fuerza—, anteriormente hace diez minutos el Yamanaka ahora considerado como un acosador número uno le llamo avisando que no se encontraría en su casa si no en el establecimiento de arte contemporáneo lo cual sorprendió considerablemente al Haruno... ¿Por qué Inoshin Yamanaka iría a ese establecimiento? por una sencilla razón... Sailen... la chica más rara del mundo pero bueno todos con sus gustos.<p>

Corriendo por media hora hasta ese arte contemporáneo con su corazón acelerado a la máxima potencia por aquel rubio que próximamente le pagaría millones de favores finalmente llego abriendo en un movimiento la puerta, el agradable arte contemporáneo era aquel gran museo de su ciudad Konoha un pequeño pueblo turista por sus mejores comidas y extravagancias.

—¿Dónde debe estar ese idiota?—Se pregunto en un murmuro mirando las millones de exposiciones maravillosas de antiguos artistas que dejaron una huella en el mundo presentando bellas obras de arte, metió sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón totalmente negro siendo el centro de atención por las muchachas extranjeras que lo apuntaban con su dedo—Vaya—Se sonrojo lo suficiente para contrarrestar el mismo tono de su cabello hacia sus facciones tapándose con su boina negra—¿Cómo sería si Sasukenai-san estuviera celosa por ellas?—Entrecerró su mirada maravillado ante sus pensamientos pero era una imaginación o ideas locas, siempre la azabache era sincera a sus sentimientos en ocasiones rechazando de maneras no gratas a los demás chicos.

—¡Sakurano!—Gritó el susodicho y maldecido por el Haruno hace diez minutos desde un extremo sonriente además siendo acompañado por la chica acosada desde tiempos inmemorables, Sakurano aguanto las ganas de reír por las caras o gestos que Sailen hacía para representar sus deseos de retirarse y dejar al psicópata solo y diciendo a gritos a través de sus ojos negros profundos ayuda.

—Buenas noches Sailen, señor acosador Yamanaka—Río entredientes ignorando la mirada del rubio que abrazaba frenético a la pobre chica pálida—Creo que deberías... darle un pequeño descanso a Sailen—Apunto con su dedo indice a la chica que asentía rápidamente.

* * *

><p>—Nejiei—Susurro apenado Tenten agachando su mirada con un pequeño rubor cubriendo la mayor parte de sus mejillas jugando con sus labios respirando más rápido de lo usual, el pequeño viento frío hacia perfección a su aliento, la castaña arqueo una ceja dando un poco de importancia a las palabras del chico compañero que llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose por la conexión que una vez tuvieron sus madres que lamentablemente fallecieron en un accidente de asesinado por otro pueblo lejos.<p>

Para el castaño el amor es algo considerado como un sentimiento nada estúpido que ciertas personas saben su verdadero significado y que no pierden el tiempo mintiendo esos sentimientos tan maravillosos que de seguro por lo menos una vez sintieron hacia una persona que quisieron con toda su alma, por haber influido en su manera de vivir, su manera de expresar. Nejiei Hyuuga fue su primera amiga en todo el universo por lo tanto cuando de pequeños la consideraba como una hermana menor para protegerla, al pasar los años conocieron a Rock Lee otra muchacha con un espíritu de fortaleza sorprendente. Sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuuga comenzaron a fluir en tercero de secundaria cuando ella le protegió de asaltantes y violadoras... ver esa agilidad de golpes, agallas para enfrentar a su posible muerte fue memorable.

_¿Te amo?_

_¿Te quiero?_

_¿Te adoro?_

_¿Te extraño?_

_Miles de sentimientos al verla en segundos._

_Ver aquellos ojos perlados es su fortaleza._

_Su fuente de energía._

_¡Sus ganas de vivir diariamente para ella!_

—¿Qué ocurre Tenten?—Pregunto indiferente ocultando su boca en la gran bufanda plateada que siempre en temporadas de frío se encontraba colocaba alrededor de su cuello delgado, los cabellos largos castaños comenzaron a levantarse por el viento y sus ojos plateados combinaban radiantes con la luna brillantes enamorando más al castaño de cabello corto, una pequeña sonrisa adorno al castaño mirando fijamente los ojos perlados de la chica que mantenía su cara serena pero parecía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo por la cercanía de las caras.

¿_Por qué no puedo dejarte de ver?_

_¿Acaso me volví un acosador como Inoshin?_

**¡Tonterías, yo te amo por motivos sinceros!**

—''_Me siento acosada por la mirada de Tenten, ¿Estará enfermo?''_—Se acerco más al rostro casi los labios de cada uno rozaban pero eso a Nejie no le daba importancia en absoluto provocando un ligero grito en el castaño por la cercanía de labios no intencionados.

—¡¿Nejie que estas haciendo?!—Grito alarmado separando a Nejie de si mismo que no paraba de acercarse para verlo, la castaña bufo molesta volteándose dando la espalda a él.

—Te estas poniendo rojo y no dejas de decir tonterías desde hace media hora... ¿No estarás enfermo? Hace mucho frío mejor vayamos a la mansión Hyuuga y pasas la noche acabo si te dejan quedarte en mi casa—Menciono cerrando sus orbes y cruzando sus brazos.

—Con que era eso—Suspiro cansado pero feliz de no cometer un suicido doble.

.

.

.

Tratar de convencer a Kiba Inuzuka la chica más terca del mundo de no subir la foto que causaría furor en todas las redes sociales y posiblemente la tercera guerra mundial pero ahora de chicas enojadas y golpearían sin duda a la pobre chica albina que no conocían su nombre, la castaña solamente quiere ver el mundo arder pero con problemas en el futuro para Hinata el chico que sin duda alguna se avergonzaría con tal foto cariñoso con Toneri.

Toneri sentía su cuerpo arder con las caricias que el Hyuuga le proporcionaba en su cabello blanco destellado con toques celestes parecía un gato recibiendo amor de su dueño o amo.

—Mi corazón late muy fuerte—Murmuro con una sonrisa en sus facciones con las mejillas arder claramente y ver la sonrisa perfecta del Hyuuga casi la hacia desfallecer.

—Toneri, ¿Quieres comer algo?—Propuso amable el chico sonriendo con su gentileza lo cual Toneri asintió rápidamente además su estomago le pedía comida.


	5. La melodía de nuestros corazones

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja. **[Usagi-chan].**

**Advertencia: **#Sexchange [Cambio de sexo en personajes] Mundo alterno, escenas +18 -O sí nenes esto aumenta de intensidad-

Lectores de esta historia al parecer me tardare en realizar los siguientes capítulos ¿Por qué? Falta de tiempo en tiempos libres, estoy en el último grado de la secundaria por lo tanto en estos momentos estoy pensando en dejar un tiempo en escribir pero no quiero Escribir aquí me libera de muchas tensiones de mi cabeza y leo cantidad de fanfic's maravillosos, es decir, próximamente entrare a la preparatoria eso significa estudios de gran cantidad en matemáticas -Esta autora es una cabeza hueca en números- **Si tiempo me sobra, descuiden, seguiré con mis fanfic sin quitar en medio proyectos en el futuro.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Los personajes [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Gracias**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, la melodía de nuestros corazones.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los sentimientos en ocasiones pueden producir síntomas extraños que en varia la situación, si es el caso de tener sentimientos negativos tu día puede literalmente irse a la mierda pero si aquellos sentimientos son positivos siempre podrás sacar más de una sonrisa en ti y en las demás personas que te rodean o sencillamente ocultar ea sensación y irte como si no sintieras absolutamente nada... como si fueras un ser sin emociones ni corazón propio que fue consumido por el máximo infierno.

Después de una conversación con su mejor amiga, Sasukenai Uchiha paso toda la noche pensando en las miles de posibilidades que pasaría el lunes al declararse oficialmente al tímido Hinata Hyuuga que lo quiere y que hará hasta lo imposible para sacarlo de la oscuridad. Conversó primeramente con sus fuentes más confiables, su padre Kushino Uzumaki un raro padre que no tiene idea de miles de cosas pero cuando se trataba de su princesa las cosas cambiaban, a su alrededor igualmente, Minako Namikase la mujer más pasiva que puedas conocer, callada y sobretodo amorosa con su pequeña pero si dañan la integridad de la rubia escandalosa podría pasar cosas no gratas.

— Mamá, papá — Murmuro asomándose por la pared cayendo al suelo sus cabellos dorados debido a la posición donde estaba, los mencionados voltearon saludando a la chica que tenía completamente sus mejillas ruborizadas. Lo que les impacto fue el cambio de vestuario de la chica, ¡¿Dónde carajos se había cortado su cabello y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?! ahora lo mantenía recto a los hombros con una media coleta recogidos con un listón anaranjado, se fijaron en los labios recién maquillados con un tono delicado. Su ropa escolar planchada sin ninguna arruga presente, sus calcetas bajas ahora cambiadas por medias negras por el muslo — ¿Có-como me veo? — Pregunto avergonzada mandando su mirada azulina a un rincón de la habitación, el pelirrojo amante del ramen saco una cámara fotográfica tomando miles de fotos a su criatura.

— Te ves hermosa, Naruko — La madre de ella se levanto besando la mejilla de la rubia lentamente, el pelirrojo no dejaba de tomar fotos del cambiazo que obtuvo la menor — Kushino, deja de acosar de esa manera a Naruko — Propuso cruzando sus brazos mirando acusadora al pelirrojo que reía nervioso por la mirada que esta le proporcionaba, era cosa seria. La rubia suspiro deseando tener una familia normal pero todo estaba en armonía, ella amaba con toda su alma al par de padres que tenía y en conjunto con el primo acosador de Uchihas número uno.

Inflo sus mejillas, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver al susodicho dando un mordisco lento a una manzana — ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces o que prima? — Pregunto suspirando mordisqueando nuevamente la dulce manzana. El pelirrojo del mal como la rubia le llamaba alzo sus hombros dejando la manzana en una de las mesas de la puerta principal, Naruko lo fulmino con la mirada azulina pero Karin chasqueo la lengua.

— Eres un inepto — Murmuro entredientes colocando el dedo del medio en su nariz, Karin arqueo una ceja frunciendo lentamente el ceño por el acto que hizo la rubia — ¡Acosador, la única que acosa a Sasukenai-teme soy yo!, ¿Comprendes pelirrojo del mal? — Rió fuertemente colocando sus manos en sus caderas, viendo con claridad el enfado completo de su primo hermano.

— Cuando Kushino-san ni Minako-san estén... Te matare — Crujió sus dedos, riendo con risa de villano de telenovela clásica — Buenos días Tíos — Saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios viendo que los dos mayores se acercaban conversando, la rubia sonrió por que muy pronto se desquitaría de su querido primo — Al parecer Nagato vendrá de visita — Informo sacando sus lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — Grito emocionado el pelirrojo mayor sacudiendo por los hombros a su sobrino — Nagato-chan, Karin-kun y Naruko mis tres amores de mi vida — Medio rubor se instalo en sus facciones, Minako rió.

— Naruko creo que debes ir a la preparatoria es un poco tarde — Dijo Minako abrazando a su princesa, dando otro beso de despedida a la rubia — Qué tengas un buen día, cualquier cosa llamas a la casa si te pasa algo ¿De acuerdo, Naruko?

Asintió levemente agarrando su bolso para retirarse de la casa y dejar de ver la cara de estúpido de su primo que le estaba haciendo mala cara. Beso las mejillas de sus padres para golpear la entrepierna del pelirrojo y por supuesto salir corriendo para que no la agarrara y le hiciera cosas peores después.

— ¡Vamos, Naruko Uzumaki tu puedes confesarte! — Se animo en un susurro subiendo el puño al aire, caminando entre la multitud de personas que iban al trabajo o el colegio respectivamente, varios de los muchachos se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Esa es Naruko Uzumaki?

Expresó impresionado, ruborizado.

— ¡Imposible!

Dijo otro acompañante.

— Es hermosa, ¿Cómo demonios no me pude fijar antes?

Escucho los murmullos de los demás, asqueada pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de su trabajo.

— Es-estúpidos ahora que me he arreglado para verme bonita, ahora si se fijan en mi — Hablo sola apretando sus puños abajo, inflando sus mejillas debido al puchero. Sus cabellos dorados seguían al compás del delicado viento — Ahora es cuando, Hinata sólo me pertenece a mi — Soberbia dijo, notando el claro sentimiento de celos en ella.

Shikamara Nara escuchaba las conversaciones que esta proporcionaba a si misma, sonrió de medio lado por lo divertida que se veía la rubia comentando miles de palabras que de seguro ni ella misma se comprendía — ¿Desde cuando hablas sola, Naruko? — Pregunto arqueando una ceja metiendo sus manos a los bolsos del chaleco de la escuela, sus mejillas adoptaron un lindo sonrojo — ¿_Cuando está idiota se maquilla? se ve linda _— Pensó volteando su mirada castaña a otra dirección.

— Qué considerada, ni un buenos días, a este ritmo no conseguirás novio — Fulmino con su mirada, provocando burla en la azabache. Dieron vuelta a la derecha, queriendo echar a llorar por el comentario tartamudeo — Shi-shikamara — Sonrojada se coloco, la Nara hizo una mueca de no entender nada. En su vista Hinata Hyuuga con un maletín en sus manos negro (en ocasiones, se utilizan para ir a la escuela) esperando quizá a alguien. Agacho su mirada azulina incomodada por la situación, a pesar de estar dos horas en el baño arreglándose no estaba preparada para algo así profundo.

— Naruko, tu no siquiera tienes novio — Comento frunciendo el ceño — El amor es complicado — Agregó cerrando sus ojos castaños, pararon en la esquina a esperar un taxi por ser un poco tarde para ir caminando directamente a la escuela, Naruko se acomodo a un lado del azabache de ojos perlados que no había notado la presencia de ambas — ¿Ah?, Hinata buenos días — Se dirigió al chico que volteo parpadeando, mirando a la rubia de su corazón cambiada de pies a cabeza. La miro pocos segundos para volver su blanquecina mirada a la calle — Creo que a Hinata no le gusta tu cambio, además ¿Por qué te has puesto así? — La rubia cruzo sus manos indignada por el comentario, su corazón bombeaba mucha sangre. Hinata quedaba atento a cada posible palabra, quería saber la razón por la cual su Uzumaki estaba vestida tan hermosa (a pesar de estar en uniforme escolar) .

Carraspeo su garganta para continuar — So-solamente quise cambiar mi a-apariencia — Susurro tartamudeando que en ese momento se lamentaba por esta a lado de la persona que gustaba mucho, Hinata suspiro siendo escuchado por las dos chicas — ¡Es para impresionar a un chico! — Bramo alterada ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamara asombrado a los dos.

— _¿I-impresionar, Na-naruko-chan gusta de alguien? _— Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron esos, sus labios temblaron negando en su mente la posibilidad pero todo estaba aclarado por los vocablos de la rubia — Na-naruto-chan ¿Te gusta alguien? — Cuestiono encarando miradas, lo primero que se le venía en la mente era una escena de su Naruko besando a un desconocido frente a él. Su corazón no le podría permitir aquello. La rubia rápidamente giro su cabeza para no mencionar nada... profundo silencio — Ya veo — Musito tragando grueso, su mirada perlada demostraba tristeza.

— Aja — Incrimino Shikamara subiendo sus hombros debido al suspiro que represento — _Hyuuga, ¿Cuando dirás la verdad? _— Rodeo sus ojos castaños a una esquina donde el bendito taxi venía a paso corto — ¿Compartimos taxi, Hinata? Es tarde — Propuso indiferente al joven que asintió apenado, pararon sin prisa el automóvil para subirse, las chicas en la parte de atrás observando la vista del lugar y el Hyuuga adelante reposando su cabeza en el asiento.

—o—o—o—

Llego a la preparatoria con cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara para afirmar que las clases comenzaban y que debían permanecer adentro para esperar al profesor indicado de la materia dada. Los tres muchachos en profundo silencio caminando a la dirección al salón que obviamente la mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí, los ojos azules de Naruko visualizaron a su mejor amiga esperándola en la puerta del salón al igual que su amigo Sakurano meneando su mano con fuerza en el aire. Inoshin se mostraba decepcionado por que su plan que debió ejecutar el fin de semana no salió con el resultado esperado, Choujina siguió haciendo su actividad favorita (comer hasta explotar) con una sonrisa singular en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días Naruko! — Menciono con un sentimiento feliz el Haruno abrazándola de repente provocando un ligero sonrojo siendo visto aquel acto por el Hyuuga que agachaba su mirada, la rubia lo correspondió ¿Por que no abrazarlo? si el Haruno permaneció muchos años con ella en momentos difíciles y incómodos — Iruka-sensei no podrá asistir el día de hoy por lo tanto tendremos dos horas libres de historia mundial — Informo sonriente observando de reojo a la azabache que seguía sin hablar desde que llego al instituto, la expresión de felicidad brindo en Naruko, así podría pensar en las palabras adecuadas — Shikamara, Hinata buenos días a ustedes — La actitud refrescante pudo iluminar a las dos personas susodichas que saludaron de mano, pero Sakurano sabía que algo estaba pasando con el Hyuuga y debería averiguarlo para saber más del chico para su amiga enamoradiza que por primera vez se ha enamorado de una persona verdaderamente hermosa (hablando de sentimientos) — Hinata me gustaría hablar contigo. Tienes unos minutos es algo importante — Dijo serio, frunciendo el ceño poniendo nervioso al muchacho que asintió.

— _¿Con qué llevaras tu plan en marcha, Sakurano? _— Sus pensamientos fueron abarcados por su mejor amiga que la abrazaba frenética, avergonzada dirigió su mirada oscura a otra parte — ¿Ahora que mosca te pico, y por qué vienes diferente? — Incrédula cuestiono volteando miles de veces para ver el nuevo look de la rubia victoriosa. Esto no podía estar más raro de lo normal. Shikamara suspiro.

— Al parecer quiere impresionar a un chico con esa apariencia nueva — Agregó con sus humos problemáticos apuntando rápidamente con su dedo pulgar al Hyuuga que no mostraba atención a la conversación estaba tan ocupado charlando con el Haruno que se veía un poco molesto.

Naruko sonrió — ¡Naruko Uzumaki puede hacer cualquier cosa! — Grito animada inflando sus mejillas.

— Excepto comprender matemáticas.

— Nara tiene razón, eres pésima para esa materia realmente fácil.

Sakurano Haruno mantenía al rango de que las muchachas no escucharan la conversación de amigo a amigo, mirando detenidamente hasta la profundidad de los ojos aquellos parecidos a la misma luna en misterio que alteraba al chico — Me mostraron una foto tuya con esa chica salvaje que protegiste hace tiempo, ¿puedes explicarle esto? — Señalo sacando su celular mostrando la foto que las amigas del susodicho tomaron en el día del centro comercial, los ojos se abrieron asombraron no entendiendo ¿Quién pudo haber sacado la foto? sus pómulos se incendiaron en un rojo carmesí agachando su cabeza — Hyuuga espero tu respuesta — Aconteció advirtiendo con furia.

— ¿Po-por qué debo de explicarte eso? — Razono con rapidez — No debo ninguna explicación de esa foto, sólo fue un paseo por el centro comercial como dije hace tiempo ella es mi novia ¿No es así, Haruno? — Subió un poco de tono a lo normal impresionado a Sakurano, pero si se trataba de carácter el pelirrosa ganaba a mano limpia.

— Recuerdo que estuve presente, pero me entere por otros medios de tu absoluta estupidez cambiando de sentimientos tan rápidamente. ¿Realmente te gusta esa Otsutsuki, ya no sientes nada por Naruko? — Interrogo preocupado mostrando su expresión triste reflejada a través de sus ojos, Hinata quedo callado segundos.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, que tiene que ver Naruko en todo esta situación?

Cuestiono deprimente, sollozando quizá.

— Por que ella te ama — Reveló sonriendo, Hinata abrió más sus ojos sollozos — Como lo estas escuchando, tus sentimientos son correspondidos a ella pero lamentablemente estas con Otsutsuki. Lastimaras gravemente a Naruko con tus palabras y actos que hagas hoy en adelante. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, ver a Naruko sufrir? Tu no deberías ser llamado hombre querido Hyuuga, provoca cicatrices y yo te haré lo doble de lo que le hagas.

— _¿Naruko-chan me ama? soy un imbécil _— Eso fueron sus pensamientos para caer en cuenta lo sucedido en la mañana, la rubia no le hablaba tanto, ese cambio repentino en ella, sus sonrojos mostrados.

Un grito inesperado salió de la garganta de la rubia, un muchacho de cabellos rubios pálidos con ojos morados luminosos apareció para abrazarla — Naruko, finalmente nos volvemos a ver — Menciono ruborizado el chico completamente extraño provocando un gruñido por parte del Hyuuga perlado por tocar su propiedad.

— ¡Policía, un demente me esta acosando, auxilio! — Grito aterrada moviéndose para ser liberada pero la fuerza del rubio acosador era verdaderamente impresionante para ser liberada con movimientos sencillos y sin fuerza. Sakurano y Sasukenai se quedaron de espectadores sabiendo quien era el muchacho que la rubia no se acordaba detenidamente al verlo — ¡Ustedes par de idiotas ayúdenme!

— ¿La Naruko Uzumaki que puede hacer cualquier cosa no se puede liberar? Vaya que delirio — Rió suavemente la azabache señalándola — Naruko ve más cerca al idiota que dices que es un acosador — Ordeno demandante, la Uzumaki volteó para mirarlo que profanaba una sonrisa maravillosa.

— Sigo sin saber quien es el — Alzo sus hombros mordiendo el brazo que libero el rubio pálido.

— Es Shion, ¡¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas idiota, el fue el chico que diariamente competiste para ganar la medalla en el campamento que nos metieron?! — Golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de la Uzumaki, esta lloriqueo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Usagi-chan].<strong>

**Buenas noches.**


	6. Correspondiendo al sentimiento

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja. **[Usagi-chan].**

**Advertencia: **#Sexchange [Cambio de sexo en personajes] Mundo alterno, escenas +18 -O sí nenes esto aumenta de intensidad-

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Los personajes [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Gracias**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, Correspondiendo al sentimiento.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las horas continuaron avanzando con lentitud a través de la mirada perlada decepcionada del Hyuuga menor que lanzaba miradas discretas a su querida Naruko-chan desde la parte de atrás. Además de tener al insoportable de Shion un sacerdote a próximos de heredar el templo ancestral de su familia cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Los maestros siguieron dando sus clases conformes con el silencio que compartía los chicos no interesados en conversar el día de hoy por motivos sentimentales o que era demasiado problemático para ser regañado por los superiores de la preparatoria.

En su pupitre dejo su celular para activar el reproductor de música acabo un maestro no asistió y aprovecharía el momento escuchando melodías tranquilas para despejar su mente en un rato minúsculo — Hinata — La dulce voz de la rubia perteneciente de sus pensares en la noche le llamo tímida cabizbaja mordiéndose su labio inferior. Él la miro con dulzura pero su corazón se negaba (orgullo) en hablarle después de ver que Naruko no se quito al rubio estúpido encima suyo durante todo el apestoso día — Necesito hablar contigo — Agregó apretando su bolsa de mano, asintió guardando sus útiles escolares.

Se encontraban completamente solos, por la clase libre por lo tanto sus compañeros salieron a disfrutar el aire libre de una agotadora sección de matemáticas con un profesor nuevo que prometió ser su pesadilla hasta el final del curso — Naruko-chan debo decirte algo importante — Dijo Hyuuga, carraspeando al hablar. La rubia se detuvo en su caminar a la salida del salón — Si quieres podemos hablar aquí — Propuso sonriendo, ella negó.

— No quiero que Shion o tu amiga lleguen a molestarnos cuando estemos hablando cosas importantes — Mordió con fuerza su labio, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su compañero, añadió; ¿Te parece si vamos a la azotea? Es más tranquilo.

Ligeramente asintió avergonzado recogiendo su propio tiradero del pupitre para ir a la azotea a conversar con la rubia. Tenía demasiado miedo, en estos momentos su mejor amiga de la infancia, Toneri Otsutsuki es su novia actual pero totalmente su corazón pertenecía a la rubia histérica quien cada día intenta superarse, lograr nuevas metas para ser mejor. No obstante no quería lastimar a nadie con sentimientos, sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer, rechazar a la muchacha que siempre en sus sueños la mantenía en pie o a la joven de cabellos albinos que siempre lo acompaño en momentos sumamente difíciles? Un dilema rencoroso le mandaba la vida.

—¿Na-naruko-chan?.— Dijo Hinata, sorprendido. Su mano se conecto con la Uzumaki que sonreía maravillada, salieron del salón de clases tomados de las manos avergonzados dirigiendo sus miradas completamente distintas en lugares diferentes aguantando la vergüenza de sus manos unidas siendo vistos por la mayoría de los estudiantes que pasaba a su alrededor.

Shion corría en fin de cuenta al salón con la idea de buscar a su compañera que una vez fueron más que amigos en un simple campamento infantil pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarla caminando con su mano izquierda unida con la derecha del azabache que estaba a punto de explotar apenado — Tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, sólo soy un momento que tuviste en el pasado que no recuerdas.— Sonrió decepcionado apretando sus puños — ¡Tendré el corazón de Naruko aunque me cueste perder mi rango de sacerdote! — Volvió a sonreír arrogante.

—Qué tontería.— Dijo Nejiei atrás del rubio de ojos morados que giraba su cabeza, observándola — Pelear por el amor de una persona que su destino fue sellado con otra persona — Escucho el gruñido del muchacho debido a su comentario — Si fuera tú, dejaría esa obsesión de obtener todo lo que este a su alcance y tratarlo como un simple objeto más.

—¿De qué mierda estás diciendo?.— Amenazo agarrando el cuello, la castaña sujeto el agarre adolorida — No te metas en donde no te llamen estúpida Hyuuga — Un rodillazo sintió en su zona intima dado gracias a que llamo a la bella Nejiei estúpida. La Hyuuga se sobó el cuello pero fulminando con su blanquecina mirada al chico quien estaba en el suelo lloriqueando.

—Primeramente, ese azabache que va caminando con tu amada rubia es mi primo menor seguramente piensas que sólo por ser un Hyuuga no haré nada al respecto por los rumores completamente estúpidos.— Replico colocando sus manos en su cintura, apoyando su pie en la pierna del susodicho asustado — Si veo alguna lágrima en Hinata-sama o en Naruko... iré por ti y no se como te vaya — Lo pateo en el suelo.

Tenten iba pasando orgullosa de su novia que se enfrento con el alterado muchacho de cabellos dorados pálidos, sonrió de medio lado.— Si vuelves a lastimar de esa manera a Nejiei, te meteré un palo por donde te quepa — Escalofríos, ¿Hoy era el día internacional de que todo el mundo lo amenazaba, que mierda tenía de especial el azabache torpe?. El castaño de cabellos cortos se marcho detrás de la Hyuuga que movía sus cabellos largos —¡Nejiei!— Saludo besando la mejilla de la mencionada.

—Tenten.—Correspondió cerrando sus ojos, él castaño la abrazo.— Supongo que tendré que ayudar a Hinata-sama con el asunto de ese — Desinteresada dijo, abriendo lentamente su blanquecina mirada — Tsuna-sama me pidió de favor que investigara a ese inútil — Entrecerró sus ojos.

OoOoOoOoOo — OoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Maldición!.— Mascullo Sakurano aventando los pupitres, enojado. Sasukenai presente se protegía detrás del escritorio — ¿Enserio, ese idiota te hizo eso? — Interrogo acusador a la pobre castaña que seria asintió — Advertí a Hinata si lastimaba a Naruko pero veo que me he equivocado de pendejo.

—Hinata-sama no es eso.— Protesto la joven, regañando al Haruno que reía nervioso.

—Sakurano dice groserías cuando esta enfadado.

—De-debes moderar un poco tu vocabulario, Sakurano-san.— Propuso con una sonrisa Tenten, mirando de reojo a Nejiei — Nejiei es muy fuerte, pero es una chica. No quiero que nada grave le suceda.

Los ojos de Sakurano brillaron emocionados.— ¡Hay pero que lindo! ¿Así que ustedes dos ya son novios? — Pregunto sonriente moviendo los hombros de Sasukenai.

—Si.

—Exacto.

—¡Qué hermoso, ¿verdad Sasukenai-san?!.— Volteo suplicante a la azabache quien chasqueo su lengua, Nejiei cruzo sus brazos molesta — Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Naruko y Hinata? — Interesado en el tema se comunico con sus dos compañeros que alzaba sus hombros.

Sus ojos perlados apuntaron al techo. — _Hinata-sama, ¿qué harás, quedarte con la rubia escandalosa o con Toneri? _— Se pregunto mentalmente suspirando después, estirando sus brazos por el cansancio. Tenten se ruborizo debido a cuando la perlada se estiro, sus pechos se alzaron un poco.

Los ruidos de los estudiantes ingresando a sus aulas designadas se escuchaban con gravedad anunciando que el periodo de descanso ha finalizado por lo tanto todos los alumnos deben estar en sus salones para que sus maestros entrarán sin ningún problema.

—¡Buenas tardes criaturas inocentes del bosque oscuro!.— Saludo una mujer de cincuenta años, una verruga figurando su nariz, dos rayas rojas al inicio de sus ojos hasta por las mejillas. Sus cabellos de color blanco agarrados en una coleta con una insignia en la frente, Sasukenai y Sakurano se despidieron de los mayores de un año para sentarse — Mi nombre es Jiraiya la maestra sustituta de educación sexual, por problemas de salud la profesora anterior no podrá asistir durante un mes a lo mucho por lo tanto... bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla — Menciono regalando una sonrisa a los suyos quienes se quisieron abofetear su cara.

—Chicos.— El director de la preparatoria entro con elegancia, sus cabellos rubios casi pálidos atados en una coleta superior, una extraña marca enfrente de su frente — Ella es Jiraiya su nuestra profesora sustituta hasta que la maestra Umiko-san regrese de su enfermedad por lo tanto quiero... hagan lo que quieran — Añadió riendo levemente, la mujer de mayor edad sonrió.

—¡Tsuna-sama, debo hablar con usted!.— Hablo altanero Sakurano levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa hasta sus mejillas, el rubio asintió llevándose al joven de la clase.

...

Llegaron poco tiempo después a la azotea cerrando con seguro la zona para no ser interrumpidos, la rubia busco la manera de encontrar las palabras necesarias para iniciar la conversación adecuada y decirle con todo corazón al azabache que veía el cielo iluminado por el sol —Te quiero— Esos pensamientos los tuvo que mantener a flote, apretando ligeramente sus puños. — Hinata — Vacilo el nombre del chico enfrente suyo que sonreía, ambas melenas de diferentes tonalidades se movían a través del viento fresco y puro.

—Naruko-chan.— Correspondió el llamado, agachando su clara mirada — ¿Qué es lo importante que me tenías que decir? — Sujeto su voz masculina para no avergonzarse, derribando con su mirada a la chica que se ruborizaba al extremo.

Camino para llegar a centímetros de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos. — Te quiero — Envolvió sus manos en el cuello del azabache, besándolo con ternura. El Hyuuga no sabía que hacer, así que se dejo llevar por la sensación de tener los labios cálidos y deliciosos de su amada en los suyos — Hinata — Murmuro en el beso, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azulados del chico que se ruborizaba al instante. Sujeto las finas caderas de la rubia con sus manos enredándolas en su cintura — Es-espera, ¿qué ha-haces Hinata? — Sintió las manos grandes del susodicho por debajo de su camisa blanca.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Usagi-chan]<strong>


	7. Desgracias

**E**scritora:—Conejo-ninja. **[Usagi-chan].**

**Advertencia: **Sexchange. Lenguaje vulgar. Futuros lemmons en la historia.

**C**ategoría: **M.**

**G**énero: Familia, amistad, romance, drama. ¿humor?.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Los personajes [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Gracias**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

><p>~I Know, and I want you to forgive me~<p>

* * *

><p>#Lo sé y por eso quiero que me perdones.<p>

_**Capítulo, desgracias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron al par cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sabiendo a la perfección que era su invitada, la prometida de su primogénito que le saludaba cordialmente con su mano derecha. Hiani Hyuuga una mujer orgullosa que obtenía todo lo que ella ordenaba y que nadie se le oponía en decisiones complicadas que ella sabía como manejar. Le dio asiento a su invitada especial en una de las sillas suaves, se levanto colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda alzando su cabeza victoriosa. Toneri no sabía en especifico el por que la mando a llamar pero no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a su novio que posiblemente llegaría temprano.

—Te llame urgentemente por un tema que quiero aclarar a ti y especialmente a Hinata ahora que el cumplirá la mayoría de edad en diciembre.

La mujer de cabellos largos castaños cautivo la belleza de la Toneri que temblaba un poco por el tono completamente serio que utilizo al decirle aquello. Sonrió de medio lado repasando sus manos en la cabeza de la Otsutsuki.

—Eres una bella chica por lo tanto tengo el honor de que seas la prometida de mi hijo, él en unos meses cumplirá dieciocho. Me da mucha nostalgia cuando el era un infante soñador, lo sigue siendo pero no tanto desde que su hermano menor se fue al internado.

Toneri sonrió con elegancia atrapando la muñeca de su suegra que cerraba sus ojos dando un suspiro.

—No es su culpa, Hiani-san.

Ofreció su amabilidad a la mujer que reía suavemente.

—Me encantaría que hubiera más chicas como tu Toneri, que superan cualquier reto. Eres la más indicada para mi hijo.

Los pómulos de la Otsutsuki se ruborizaron por el halago, rió al igual que Hiani.

—Muchas gracias por darme su confianza Hiani-san, ¿qué es lo que necesitaba de mi? — Pregunto adoptando una sonrisa en sus facciones girando de la silla a donde ahora estaba la mujer, viendo la ventana el claro sol.

—Estoy muriendo.

...

..

.

El hermano menor de Hinata, Hanobi Hyuuga reía sin parar con sus compañeros de clase. Después de sufrir algunos días de estar lejos de su hermano mayor querido tuvo que enfrentarse a múltiplos problemas relacionados con chicas que querían salir con él. Pero el principal problema era una chica problemática Konohama Sarutobi, diariamente lo seguía, lo espiaba hasta incluso lo humillaba enfrente de todos sus compañeros.

—¡Konohama suelta mi celular, engendra del mal! — Artículo completamente molesto, su cara molesta con tonos carmesí restregando sus poderosos ojos perlados a los negros que tenía la muchacha que reía escandalosamente. Le enseño el celular de manera juguetona.

—Hyuuga no seas tan dramático, diviértete.

La profunda risa de la chica fue detenida por un muchacho de cabellos rubios semi-opacos con ojos aguamarinos observándola con desprecio.

—Konohama Sarutobi regresa el celular a su propietario — Ordeno con mucha seriedad entrecerrando sus párpados de forma acusadora a la chica que balbuceaba entregando el aparato al Hyuuga. Konohama quiso replicar pero Hanobi le golpeo la cabeza para que no siguiera con su escándalo.

—Gracias, Sabaku-senpai — Agradeció haciendo poca reverencia al muchacho que arqueaba una ceja, acordándose que el Hyuuga pertenecía a familia asiática.

—No fue nada, es extraño que hagas eso pero se que los asiáticos son respetuoso. Quizá mejor que nosotros los Italianos — Alzo sus hombros desinteresado, colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

—**¿Dove cazzo sei?** (_¿Dónde carajos estas?_) — Resonó una voz en italiano detrás de la espalda de Sabaku-senpai, volteo frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana mayor, con maquillaje extravagante. Kakura Sabaku no — **Hyuuga, Sarutobi dovrebbe non essere in classe, perché sono qui facendo nulla?** (_Hyuuga, Sarutobi ¿no deberían estar en clases, por qué están aquí sin hacer nada_?) — Regaño con la mirada a los dos novatos que negaban con la cabeza asustados.

...

..

.

Estados Unidos, hogar de un grupo de chicas estudiantes de universidad. Disfrutando a todo detalle la gran fiesta que se dio mágicamente cuando lo anunciaron en las bocinas de la dirección. Akatsuki.

—**Shit, Girls, do not you seen my panties?** ( _Mierda, ¡Chicas, ¿no vieron mi pantaleta? _) — Interrogo totalmente ebria, teniendo hipo buscando la prenda intima en uno de los sillones que contaba la mansión de la fiesta —**Sasari-sama why are these vomited?** ( _¡Sasari-sama ¿por qué estas vomitado?!_) — Intrigada, su mejor amiga vomitada desesperada sacando todo los residuos de la noche.

—Demonios, Deidara ¿Por qué estas hablando en ingles, si la fiesta termino? — Asqueada aventó un cojín a la cara de la susodicha que no capto la indirecta debido a su estado de ebria total.

—¿Dónde carajo están mis pantaletas? — Balbuceo lloriqueando cayendo al duro suelo frío, desnuda. Tal vez su virginidad no estaba con ella ahora, por eso sentía un dolor en su parte intima — Vaya, creo que el gato se llevo mi inocencia — Borracha menciono, riendo en el suelo. Sasari la pelirroja chaparra hermosa la miro con vergüenza, su mejor amiga en un desastre mortífero.

Konan el único chico del grupo, se daba cuenta de su estado. Sin camisa blanca cubriendo su torno desnudo, sin importarle se levanto del sofá con papas fritas repartidas en su cuerpo. Acomodo su piercing por si estaba mal colocado, sus cabellos azulados cortos mostraban un look sensual el cual muchas mujeres babeaban por él.

—Que noche la de ayer.

Menciono con gentileza, buscando en la sala su camisa blanca pero no había señales claras de aquello. Trago grueso por el estado de sus dos amigas peleando por tonterías y una de ellas borracha por tomar tanto licor.

—Yahika, Nagato — Susurro atenta, sacando su celular llamando a las dos susodichas pero nadie contesto a su llamada — Maldición no recuerdo nada.

Deidara lo observó aguantando las ganas de vomitar — Konan-san, ¿soy bella? — Interrogo lloriqueando dramáticamente mordiendo una almohada tirada con restos líquidos sospechosos.

—Creo que me llaman en el jardín.

—¡Mentiroso, Konan-san vuelva!

—Morirás sola y amargada. Diría que virgen pero creo que te la quitaron en la fiesta.

—¡Sasari-sama no era necesaria tanta maldad!

...

..

.

Tontamente se dirigía a su materia particular (música) sus labios entreabiertos saboreando el poco néctar que quedo registrado después de besar cinco veces más a Naruko Uzumaki. Reía con estupidez al mismo tiempo tarareaba una peculiar melodía de su corazón al notar que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos ¡Largos once años para que su amor diera frutos! recordaba aquel día cuando conoció a la rubia.

_—¡Buenos días mis amores!, soy la maestra de su primer año de primaria. Me pueden llamar señorita Shizuka — Sonrió dulcemente la maestra de primaria presentándose a sus alumnos nuevos, los chicas se animaban saludando a la profesora delicadamente excepto dos (Sasukenai y Naruko) que seguían sentadas juntas en el mismo lugar con caras de aburrimiento. Hinata mostraba vergüenza ligeramente desviaba su blanquecina mirada a otra parte que no fuera las chicas que lo apuntaban carismáticas, alrededor suyo noto una presencia un poco rara dándose cuenta quien era, la rubia alocada que pronto la amaría por once años largos._

_Naruko lanzo un borrador a la cabeza de la Uchiha menor, riéndose de su acto — Sasukenai-chan, ¿Por qué tan callada? — Cuestiono curiosa apretando sus mismos cachetes en sus palmas de la mano, fastidiando bastante a su compañera que apretaba un lápiz._

_—¿Me puedes dejar en paz por lo menos en la escuela, dobe?_

_Sarcástica, rugiendo en su interior maldiciendo a su amiga que negaba rápidamente su cabeza. Nuevamente la Uzumaki empezó a aventar varios de sus materiales a la cabeza de la azabache._

_—¡Hitachi-neechan me permite lanzarle cosas a la cabeza! — Replico siendo ignorada por su amiga, inflo sus mejillas un poco molesta de no ser escuchada._

_—Hitachi-neesan es extremadamente amigable con todo el mundo, ¿Por qué le dices neechan a mi neesan? — Incorporo astuta, no quería compartir a su hermana mayor a nadie, ¡Hitachi Uchiha era solamente suya! Entrecerró patéticamente sus ojos profundamente negros queriendo imitar el gesto intelectual de la Hitachi Uchiha pero no podía debido a su edad._

_—Desde que me está enseñando ingles, ¿grandioso verdad? Hitachi-neechan es mía ahora. ¡Muajajaja! — Rió salvajemente, Sasukenai la golpeo severamente para que de una vez se callara antes de que la maestra las regañara por tanto escándalo._

_Las pequeñas clases continuaron suavemente con reglamento escolar que todos y todas debían seguir para tener una mejor educación. La clase de ingles fue dada por lo tanto Naruko le brillaron sus ojos demostrando ser superior a todos._

_—Mm, Naruko-chan. ¿Cómo se dice en ingles, el gato se cayó al agua y se ahogo? — Pregunto amablemente la maestra a la pequeña rubia que gritaba emocionada por las clases de Hitachi-neechan._

_—The cat cataplum in the water, glu glu glu and no more miau miau — Saco lo primero que le vino a la mente, pronunciando con energía la frase confundiendo a la maestra que rió nerviosa._

—_Naruko-chan que ocurrencias las tuyas, por eso mismo te daré el primer punto del día._

_Felicidad fue que la impulso una sonrisa en sus labios, burlándose de la azabache que chasqueaba la lengua._

_Imprudentemente salieron al recreo los menores de edad haciendo nuevos amigos excepto Hinata que se quedo dentro del salón de clases con una compañera peculiar que le sonreía enfrente de su pupitre._

_—¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto curiosa la pequeña con una sonrisa singular, fijando su azulina pálida mirada en los ojos perlados del muchacho. El Hyuuga cabizbajo se coloco nervioso de responder. La niña comprendió su timidez, busco en la libreta del niño su nombre — ¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¡Hermoso nombre, mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki!_

...

..

.

Sakurano Haruno molestando un poco a su compañera Sasukenai Uchiha. Rayando con su plumón el cuaderno de matemáticas de la chica que lanzaba indirectas asesinas que si continuaba rayando el Haruno perdería el brazo. Y no lo decía de broma. Shion sentando observando con aburrimiento al par, suspiro cansado viendo la puerta esperando si la Uzumaki entraba pero no.

—Se está tardando demasiado — Menciono inspirador anotando letras al alzar en su cuaderno de la materia. Sakurano asintió pero no converso con el muchacho que esperaba por lo menos una explicación plausivo. Ardía molesto, completamente enfadado de que el Hyuuga se la llevara a otro lugar ¡Su Naruko en manos del Hyuuga! le daba asco total.

—¿Celos? — Pregunto sarcástico Inoshin mirando a su compañero con rabietas increíbles, rió ligeramente para sentir la mano de la chica que tanto acosaba hace unos días — ¡Sailen-san, ¿cómo estas amor?! — Abrazo frenético a la susodicha que sonreía con mucha falsedad marcada en sus labios.

—¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? — Sin más que mencionar se separo rápido del rubio que sollozaba.

—Qué cruel es Sailen, pero en el muy fondo ella me ama.. lo sé.

Sakurano sintió pena ajena en su amigo.

—No tengo corazón, ¿cómo puedo amarte, Inoshin?

Directamente se clavo aquellas palabras en el corazón moribundo de Inoshin Yamanaka.

—Cada día la amo más.

Sasukenai necesitaba un fierro metálico para dar grandes fuertes al Yamanaka que cuando le llegaba el amor se convertía en el ser más estúpido superando impresionante a su mejor amiga la cual no sabia su ubicación.

—Eres un masoquista.

Agregó Sasukenai, riendo en su interior.

—Se que me amas Sasukenai-san pero debes dejarme ir.

Sakurano golpeo a su amigo, le molestaba que utilizaba a su Uchiha en el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontinuara.

* * *

><p>[Usagi-chan]<p> 


End file.
